Romeo And Juliet
}} Romeo And Juliet, en español Romeo y Julieta, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante The Killers. Es interpretada por Austin. '' Contexto de la Canción: Austin la interpreta como forma de audición para el Club Glee, Second Chance. Letra de la Canción: Austin: A lovestruck romeo sings the streets a serenade laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade says something like you and me babe how about it? juliet says hey it's romeo you nearly gimme me a heart attack he's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back you shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that anyway what you gonna do about it? juliet the dice were loaded from the start and i bet and you exploded in my heart and i forget i forget the movie song when you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong juliet? come up on different streets they booth were streets of shame both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same and i dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real how can you look at me as if i was just another one of your deals? when you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold you can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold you promised me everything you promised me thick and thin now you just say oh romeo yeah you know i used to have a scene with him juliet when we made love you used to cry you said i love you like the stars above i'll love you till i die there's a place for us you know the movie song when you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong juliet? i can't do the talk like they talk on tv and i can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be i can't do everything but i'd do anything for you i can't do anything except be in love with you and all i do is miss you and the way we used to be all i do is keep the beat and bad company all i do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme julie i'd do the stars with you any time juliet when we made love you used to cry you said i love you like the stars above i'll love you till i die there's a place for us you know the movie song when you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong juliet? a lovestruck romeo sings a streetsuss serenade laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade says something like you and me babe how about it? Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Second Chance- Primera Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Guilford High School Debut Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Austin